Recuerdos
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Stefan deseó no haber recordado nunca la amistad que compartió con Klaus. Todos sus esquemas quedaron destrozados. Su odio por él se esfumó en un parpadeo y se vio reemplazado por otro sentimiento. Recuerdos. ¿Cómo unos simples recuerdos pudieron llegar a cambiarlo todo?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no son míos, pertenecen a nuestra querida y adorada señora Plec.

**Resumen: **Stefan deseó no haber recordado nunca la amistad que compartió con Klaus. Todos sus esquemas quedaron destrozados. Su odio por él se esfumó en un parpadeo y se vio reemplazado por otro sentimiento. Recuerdos. ¿Cómo unos simples recuerdos pudieron llegar a cambiarlo todo?

**AVISO: **Contenido sexual *inserte aquí emoticono del sol pervertido de whatsapp*

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "Klaus y Stefan" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

**Recuerdos**

.

Todo se había ido a la mierda. Los intentos por detener a Klaus no sirvieron absolutamente para nada, lo único que les hizo fue perder el tiempo. Ellos no pudieron combatir contra un ser de mil años de experiencia y una mente tan retorcida como la del híbrido.

Klaus llegó a Mystic Falls con un objetivo: sacrificar en un ritual a la replica junto a un vampiro y un hombre lobo para activar su parte de licántropo, y hasta que no consiguió llevarlo a cabo no se detuvo. Aquel día sonrió victorioso al saborear la sangre de Elena, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mil años. Por fin veía un futuro brillante aguardándole, por fin las cosas empezaban a ir bien.

Cuando Stefan se presentó ante él esa noche suplicándole que salvara a Damon pudo ver su desesperación, y por eso sonrió complaciente, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermano, incluso de llegar a hacer un trato con el diablo.

Klaus pudo dejar a Damon morir, y haberle arrancado a Stefan el corazón del pecho después, pero en lugar de eso le ofreció un trato: Una década a su lado a cambio de la vida de su hermano. Stefan había aceptado sin dudarlo, y con eso había jurado lealtad al enemigo. Las cosas no pintaban bien para él, pero era un riesgo que tomar. Lo importante era que Elena y Damon estarían a salvo, y solo por eso merecía la pena sacrificarse.

La palabra ''sacrificio'' podría resultar alarmante para algunas personas, ¿Pero cómo si no podía describir lo que había hecho?

Un verano a su lado y la bestia en su interior ya casi se había desatado. Tantos años con Lexi para intentar controlar sus impulsos por la sangre humana habían quedado en el olvido, al igual que el alma de su amiga. ¿Qué había sido de su pureza? Stefan, el vampiro que reniega de la sangre humana, el Salvatore bueno, el vampiro mojigato, se había ido. ¡Qué irónico que algunos lo llamaran así! Como si la palabra ''pureza'' pudiera añadirse en una misma frase con ''Stefan Salvatore''. ¿Resultaba ridículo, verdad? Era irónico. Solo había que mirarlo ahora.

En su interior se libraba una lucha cada vez que veía un corte profundo en la piel humana. Cuando olía la sangre algo hacía _clic_ en su mente. ¿Debía frenar sus impulsos como el buen vampiro que pretendía ser o dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos? Fácil. Era la segunda opción la que terminaba ganando. Siempre. Porque simplemente no quedaba ninguna opción que escoger. Ya actuaba por puro instinto, era algo animal, automático.

¿Algo más alarmante?

Stefan había disfrutado de ese verano junto al híbrido, y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Él sabía que tenía que negarse esos placeres pecaminosos, impropios de él; La cacería, la sangre humana, la matanza… el compañerismo. Todo eso estaba mal, y el hecho de que en el fondo le había gustado era lo que más lo atemorizaba.

Stefan era un monstruo. Uno igual o incluso peor que Klaus. Pero ese monstruo estaba enterrado bajo su piel, y solo salía al percibir la llamada de la sangre. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que el destripador saliera a la luz y tomara posesión de su cuerpo definitivamente, como tiempo atrás había pasado.

Él era Stefan, no el destripador. El destripador y Stefan Salvatore no eran lo mismo.

_No eran el mismo._

No podía dejar que sus impulsos y deseos oscuros se llevaran lo mejor de él. Eso no podía volver a pasarle, así que se aferraría a lo único que le quedaba, su humanidad, para mantenerse cuerdo y no echarse a perder.

– Piensas demasiado alto, Stefan.

El aludido interrumpió sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada al híbrido.

– Entonces podrás oírme decir que te calles.

Al instante se ganó una mirada escrutadora por parte de Klaus, avisándole.

Solía hacer eso a menudo. Cada vez que usaba ese tono para hablarle le dirigía esa misma mirada. Sin decir una palabra, su mensaje era claro _''no te pases, Stefan. No olvides quien está al mando''_

Siempre tenía que demostrar quien era el maldito macho alfa, y eso lo exasperaba.

Era un hijo de puta.

En ese verano lo había visto hacer tantas atrocidades que le sorprendía que aun no le hubiera hecho daño físico a él. Incluso algunas veces, (pocas, pero las habían) Klaus se había reído entre dientes cuando Stefan lo había enviado directamente a la mierda.

No era algo propio de él. ¿Pero cuando podía saberse con Klaus? El híbrido era totalmente impredecible.

Klaus hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

– Ven conmigo, tengo una... sorpresa para ti – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y aunque Stefan frunció el ceño no le reprochó nada. Tenía que admitir que con esa frase había captado su atención.

Sorpresa. Como si en Chicago quedara algo por lo que mereciera la pena sonreír.

¿Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa agradable? ¿Qué lo iba a divertir?

Quiso reírse en su cara, pero a pesar de que le hubiera encantado hacerlo, Stefan era muy curioso. Y aunque sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tenía el híbrido en mente, así que sin preguntas ni reproches, Stefan siguió los pasos del híbrido cuando éste salió de la habitación.

Bajaron unas escaleras inclinadas, antiguas y cubiertas por una capa de polvo que los condujeron a un almacén. Apenas se filtraba luz del exterior y el aire allí estaba concentrado.

– Y aquí estamos. – Stefan también frenó de golpe cuando el híbrido extendió su brazo y lo obligó a detenerse.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero él se le adelantó.

– Bien, Rebekah. Aquí tienes aquel por el que estabas dispuesta a abandonarme en 1920, más te vale que ahora accedas a ayudarme.

Stefan siguió su mirada, hasta finalmente verla apoyada en una esquina.

Era preciosa. Sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en toda su vida. La luz solar que entraba por una de las pocas ventanas iluminó su rostro aniñado y parte de sus preciosos mechones rubios, dándole un aire angelical. Su mirada se cruzó con la de unos ojos claros, bajo un abanico de largas pestañas negras, que lo miraban sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Su boca se abrió ligeramente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

En un aleteo de mariposa su expresión de sorpresa cambió y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

– Stefan. – Susurró, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Pero no los de él. Ella lo conocía, se alegraba de verle. Alegría. Él no sentía absolutamente nada, solo un vacío y la extraña y certera sensación de que algo se escapaba de su alcance. En toda su larga vida de vampiro había estado en mil sitios y conocido a mucha gente, y él se acordaba de todas y cada una de sus experiencias. Pero a ella con total seguridad no la recordaba.

Sintió la mirada de otros ojos puestos en él. Stefan se volvió a mirar a Klaus a su derecha, que lo observaba con más seriedad de la que nunca había visto en él, estudiando su reacción.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar una respuesta.

– No la conozco – Dijo casi en un susurro, ocasionando que la rubia lo mirara con sorpresa y dolor.

Klaus no cambió su mirada. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Stefan observara su mano con confusión antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Las pupilas del híbrido se dilataron.

– Ahora, recuerda.

Dos palabras, tan simple como eso. En cuestión de segundos mil imágenes pasaron por su mente, mil momentos que había vivido con anterioridad, todos los recuerdos que una vez se le fueron arrebatados. Dos parpadeos después, nada en su vida volvería a ser igual.

.

* * *

_Chicago, 1920._

_._

Las risas resonaban por todo el bar.

A lo lejos, un grupo de hombres sentados en la barra miraban con descaro a las jóvenes, soltándoles piropos de poca clase y nada caballerosos.

A su izquierda, una mujer de tez morena y cabello negro bailaba en los brazos de un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Se reía a carcajadas por un comentario que él había hecho, aunque a Stefan no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Su risa era una risa alta y ruidosa, pero no por eso poco femenina. Fue un sonido agudo y angelical. Su voz, sumada a su impecable sonrisa y su pequeña nariz, que convertían su rostro en uno de los más bellos que había visto en su larga vida de vampiro, la hacían una mujer exquisita.

Y sin embargo, por muy hermosa que esa mujer fuera, su belleza no podía compararse a la de su flamante compañera. Nunca. Su risa nunca podría atrapar a un hombre tanto como la de ella, Rebekah.

La Original se movía al mismo ritmo de Stefan en un baile lento, rodeados por otras seis parejas en el centro del bar. Los hombres no apartaban la mirada de ella. Incluso un integrante de los músicos, el que tocaba el saxofón, se había quedado prendado de la vampiresa.

Stefan Salvatore era la envidia del lugar.

Levantó el brazo e hizo girar a Rebekah dándole una vuelta completa, para después atraerla hacia él poniendo las manos en su cintura y besarla finalmente en los labios.

Rebekah era perfecta.

Cuando la original sonrió contra sus labios debió sentirse el hombre más dichoso de todo Chicago por tener a semejante mujer a su lado. Pero lejos de ser así, su mente, oídos y ojos estaban puestos en otro punto del bar. Klaus estaba sentado en la barra junto a un grupo de hombres borrachos, él también estaba bebiendo, y al mismo tiempo hablaba con una mujer increíblemente atractiva, que sonreía coqueta mientras pasaba la mano por su pierna, de forma provocadora.

– ¿Stefan? – Lo llamó Rebekah, y él rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia ella.

– Fíjate en tu hermano. No podemos dejarlo solo ni un minuto.

La original se dio la vuelta extrañada y al descubrir la escena soltó un suspiro resignado.

– Nik es un hijo de puta.

Al instante Klaus volvió la cabeza hacia ellos, sin duda había escuchado el comentario. Levantó una ceja sin entender a que se debía el insulto.

Rebekah forzó una sonrisa.

– Algunas no podemos abrirnos de piernas con un hombre, pero él tiene derecho a tirarse a todas las zorras que quiere. Muy justo.

Stefan se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír.

Klaus ignorando su comentario volvió sus atenciones a la morena, dandole un beso muy poco inocente. Stefan pudo escuchar el gemido de la chica claramente. Rebekah puso los ojos en blanco.

– Salgo fuera. Necesito un poco de aire – se excusó – Y ya de paso vaciar el estómago.

Stefan no se despidió de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la barra, sentándose en el taburete que quedaba a la izquierda del híbrido.

Klaus al notarlo dejó de besar a la chica, que soltó un gemido resignado, claramente molesta por su acción.

Stefan sonrió.

– ¿No vas a presentarme a tu nueva amiga…? – Preguntó con voz ronca mirándola de arriba abajo. Iba ligera de ropa y dejaba mucha carne a la vista. Le gustaba.

Al notar la intensa mirada del moreno puesta en ella la chica cambió rápidamente su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa, pero no apartó la mano del muslo de Klaus, quien sonrió a Stefan amigablemente.

– Son nom est Modette. – Respondió en un perfecto francés. Dirigió la mirada del Salvatore a la morena, siguiendo con la presentación. – Mon amour, Stefan Salvatore.

– Enchanté. – Contestó de manera fina, antes de cambiar el idioma y también su delicadeza - ¿Es tan bueno como tú en la cama?

Stefan, que había estado pensando en lo chillona que era su voz para su gusto se sorprendió al escuchar esa atrevida pregunta. Por lo visto se trataba de una mujer directa que no se andaba con rodeos. Por ese bar abundaban pocas como ella. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero sonrió de todas formas.

Sí, definitivamente le gustaba.

– Te aseguro que no olvidarías nunca una noche conmigo, encanto.

Modette se mordió el labio inferior.

– No escuches a Stefan, dirá cualquier cosa para quedar bien, aunque… – Se inclinó para hablarle al oído – sale con mi hermana, y te aseguro que desde que anda con él Rebekah está más irritante que de costumbre.

Obviamente Stefan escuchó eso. Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando la vio taparse la boca intentando disimular su risa, fingiendo una inocencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

– Entonces tendrá que comprobarlo ella misma…

– Tengo que decir que prefiero los rubios.

– Por supuesto. Le encanta mi cabello, sobretodo tirar de él cuando estamos follando.

Stefan sonrió ante el comentario pícaro del híbrido.

La joven, que de pronto parecía más animada, se inclinó para hablar a Klaus al oído.

El híbrido sonrió a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de su boca.

Stefan no lo hizo. No salía de su asombro con lo que estaba oyendo. Ante eso, su expresión de sorpresa no pasó inadvertida por el híbrido, que lo miraba a él fijamente.

– Hummm… una chica traviesa.

Klaus ensanchó su sonrisa lobuna.

– Mi acompañante aquí está sugiriendo… – empezó, aunque estaba seguro de que Stefan lo había oído– tú, yo y ella. ¿Qué dices, Stefan?

Stefan salió rápidamente de su estupefacción.

– Digo que Rebekah me mataría. Lo siento, pero creo que paso. Nunca me ha gustado compartir.

Klaus lo miró en silencio. Por un momento Stefan pensó que abriría la boca para intentar convencerlo, o al menos para restarle importancia al asunto, pero en lugar de eso se levantó del asiento y le tendió una mano a Modette.

– Tú mismo, tú te lo pierdes. – le dedicó una sonrisa a Stefan por última vez y centró totalmente sus atenciones a la morena – Vamos, mon amour, se me ha ocurrido algo que podríamos intentar esta noche…

Sin más, se fueron. Stefan apretó el vaso entre sus manos viéndolos abandonar juntos el bar. Cuando se dio cuenta, rápidamente soltó el vaso y lo miró extrañado. No supo explicar lo que acababa de pasarle, pero desde luego no le había gustado que Klaus se fuera con ella. Lo que acababa de sucederle hacía tiempo que no experimentaba. Por un momento había sentido…

Algo.

.

El charco de sangre se deslizaba lentamente por el suelo, cada vez cobrando más volumen.

La chica yacía tendida en el suelo con una fatal herida en el cuello. Nadie podría decir que hubiera muerto por el mordisco de un vampiro, su garganta estaba totalmente desgarrada, como si la mandíbula de un lobo se hubiera cerrado en torno a su cuello y hubiera tirado hasta desgarrar la carne.

No era la primera ni la última víctima que iba a morir en esa habitación. En cierto modo había tenido suerte, pocos tenían la suerte de experimentar una muerte rápida a manos del híbrido.

Stefan pudo oler la sangre desde fuera de la mansión. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, siguiendo el aroma a sangre y sexo.

Un gemido resonó por el pasillo, y Stefan se cruzó de brazos al descubrir la escena en el salón, donde el híbrido se alimentaba de una joven de no más de 20 años, que permanecía inmóvil en su regazo, evidentemente bajo su compulsión.

Klaus tenía los ojos cerrados en extasis, degustando el sabor metálico de la sangre,

Cuando escuchó los pasos de Stefan, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

– ¿Has cambiado de opinión respecto a la propuesta de Modette?

Stefan se cruzó de brazos.

– No, de hecho, vengo a buscarte. Tu hermana se está volviendo loca buscándote – Miró a su alrededor, donde todo estaba lleno de libros esparcidos por el suelo, como si alguien hubiera intentado escapar de un asesino en serie.

Cualquiera se haría la idea de que el asesino había salido victorioso, dado que había un cuerpo esparcido por el suelo. El de la misma chica que había conocido en el bar una hora atrás, la encantadora y atrevida Modette.

– Y aunque quisiera unirme a vosotros, veo que la fiesta ya ha terminado.

– Era demasiado zorra para mi gusto.

– Humm – respondió Stefan simplemente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica rubia en el regazo de Klaus, que ahora le suplicaba ayuda con la mirada.

A Klaus le encantaba obligarlas a permanecer quietas, pero conscientes de todo lo que les estaba pasando. Siempre fue un sádico, la principal razón por la que se hicieron amigos.

– ¿Y qué hay de ella?

Klaus apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo rubio que había quedado pegado a su cuello a causa de la sangre.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

– Ella es el postre.

Por si no estaba lo suficientemente asustada, ahora parecía estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

– Eres insaciable – comentó Stefan.

– No lo sabes tú bien.

El Salvatore disimuló una sonrisa. Todo signo de diversión se disipó rápidamente, porque cuando Klaus acercó a su presa más a él y hundió los colmillos en su cuello, el olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales y lo hizo estremecer. Se sintió tentado en acercarse y arrebatarle la chica del regazo para devorarla él mismo.

Quería ese trozo de carne para él solo. Quería divertirse con su cuerpo, pero sobretodo quería la bolsa de sangre que estaba viendo, solo podía reconocerla como eso.

La tentación aumentó más y más al ver como Klaus la calló con un beso cuando la rubia empezó a sollozar. Estaba terriblemente asustada, acababa de descubrir que la leyenda y cuentos que le contaban sus padres cuando era pequeña sobre monstruos no era ficción, era una realidad, ahí tenía uno de esos monstruos divirtiéndose con su cuerpo como si su vida no tuviera el más mínimo valor. No tenía importancia para él. Ella no era más que una forma de satisfacer su necesidad por la sangre y la lujuria.

Klaus mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, arrancándole un nuevo grito y la acción le permitió meter la lengua en su boca cuando ésta la abrió. Seguidamente pegó su frente a la de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amor?

– Leah.

– Ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Que rudo de tu parte.

Klaus sonrió ante el comentario de Stefan.

– Bien, Leah. Vas a relajarte. Ahora mismo no tienes ningún miedo de nosotros y estás disfrutando con esto, ¿Me oyes?

– Voy a relajarm – Klaus volvió a interrumpirla con un beso, esta vez más agresivo y dominante que el anterior.

La compulsión hizo su efecto y la chica abrió la boca para dar la bienvenida a la cálida lengua del híbrido. Al instante gimió y Klaus rodeó su cintura con los brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Leah empezó a mover sus caderas buscando fricción, su respiración se volvió agitada, pidió más. Quiso volver a reclamar los labios del híbrido, pero este tenía otros planes en mente, así que antes de que ella pudiera besarlo él bajó la cabeza y hundió los colmillos en su cuello, dibujando un sendero de sangre en el proceso.

Cuando Leah soltó un gemido que poco tenía que ver con el dolor, Stefan se relamió los labios.

Se apoyó contra la pared y apretó los puños, sintiendo como la sangre le bajaba a la polla.

El híbrido le rasgó la camiseta a la humana y sin ningún pudor centró su atención en sus pequeños pechos, ignorando por completo la presencia de Stefan. Cuando volvió a besarla perdió todo el razonamiento. Poco le importaba que Stefan los estuviera mirando, o tal vez sí, quizá por eso estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Le era imposible parar.

Jugó con la lengua de Leah, saboreándola y haciendo que ella lo saboreara a él, degustando su propia sangre en su boca. En ese momento abrió los ojos y miró por encima del hombro de la humana a su compañero de fatigas. Le sonrió.

Ese era su juego.

Se vio obligado a sonreír aun más al ver que Stefan no le devolvía la sonrisa. Estaba terriblemente serio, el deseo perfectamente visible en sus ojos negros incluso desde a esa distancia.

Todo aquello lo estaba poniendo a mil.

Mierda, estaba tan excitado que dolía. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó con rapidez la mano a sus pantalones para librarse de ellos y por fin hundirse dentro de esa apetitosa rubia. Quería sentir sus paredes rodear su polla y apretarla, su calor embriagándolo, y hubiera hecho exactamente eso en menos de cinco segundos, si los fuertes brazos de Stefan no hubieran rodeado el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Leah y apartado de él para después lanzarla en el sofá a su derecha sin ningún miramiento.

Leah abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero Stefan rápidamente ahogó su grito con su boca, y le dio la vuelta para colocarla sobre su regazo, justo como antes la había tenido el híbrido.

La besó con fervor, reclamándola para él, oliendo su excitación e incluso una pizca de miedo. Aquello era excitante.

Klaus los observó relamiéndose los labios.

Poco duró el beso, a Stefan le llamó más la atención su sangre que su cuerpo medio desnudo. Pero en lugar de beber de la vena bajó la cabeza y se metió el pezón en la boca. Lo mordió con fuerza, sus colmillos desgarraron la carne y la hizo sangrar.

Leah se arqueó y jadeó, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, pero quería más... necesitaba más.

Klaus se preguntaba si se debía a la compulsión o eran sus deseos oscuros manifestándose, pero aquello se quedó en un segundo plano. Su mirada no estaba puesta en ella, sino en Stefan.

El Salvatore parecía estar disfrutando mucho. Levantó una mano para acariciar un pecho de la humana mientras se entretenía pasando la lengua por el otro pezón, succionando y recogiendo toda la sangre que podía en el proceso.

En un parpadeo Klaus estaba de nuevo a su lado a escasos centímetros. Uniéndose al festín, volvió a morderla en el cuello. Stefan apretó a la chica contra sí, como reclamándola para él. Y así estuvieron unos segundos, Klaus bebiendo de ella, saciando su maldita sed que no dejaba de crecer en vez de disminuirse, y Stefan lamiendo sus pechos y mordiéndola como un poseso.

Segundos después Klaus se separó. No era la sangre, su cuerpo ahora le reclamaba satisfacer otras necesidades, así que cuando Stefan se separó de ella para tomar aire, Klaus lo miró fijamente.

Pensó en recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho, él había cazado a la presa, y desde luego iba a ser el primero en hundirse en ella y el único en matarla, pero la expresión en el rostro de Stefan hizo que su polla diera un tirón dentro de sus pantalones. Sus planes cambiaron.

Stefan al notar que Klaus lo miraba fijamente se giró hacia él, y lo que descubrió lo dejó sin aliento. Klaus tenía las pupilas dilatadas y negras, producto de la lujuria, pero sobretodo lo que le afectó fue ver su boca completamente manchada de sangre. El destripador en él se activó, volvió con más fuerza que nunca, un impulso instintivo tomó control de su cuerpo y por ende sus ojos pronto se oscurecieron con deseo. Ignorando completamente a Leah en su regazo, puso una mano en la nuca del híbrido y lo atrajo hacia él, buscando con urgencia sus labios cubiertos de sangre, y cuando finalmente sus bocas chocaron, Stefan delineó los gruesos labios del híbrido con la punta de la lengua, recogiendo toda la sangre en un movimiento sensual y delicado, salvaje y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Klaus no se separó como una parte dentro de él había temido que hiciera, sino que se acercó más a Stefan y profundizó el beso, pegando los labios por completo a los suyos propios. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos perdieron por completo el juicio.

Esclavos del deseo empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas, ambos queriendo dominar al otro en el beso, el vampiro en Stefan quería reclamarlo para él, y lo mismo le ocurrió a Klaus, su necesidad era tal que incluso pensó que por aquel momento su parte de hombre lobo se había activado y marcaba a Stefan como su compañero.

El híbrido solo se separó para partirle el cuello a la humana y lanzarla al suelo sin ningun miramiento, para después poner las manos en la solapa de la camisa del Salvatore y tirar hacia él para reclamar sus labios una vez más.

La pasión se desató entre ellos, ya ninguno de los dos estaba conforme. Ambos querían y ansiaban más del otro. Sus besos no eran nada delicados, era todo saliva y dientes. Llevado por un impulso primal Klaus lo empujó para luego sentarse en su regazo. Solo dejó de besarlo para partirle la camisa por la mitad.

Klaus se mordió el labio inferior observando el torso bien definido del Salvatore. Pasó los dedos por sus abdominales. Era más esplendoroso de lo que había imaginado.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa que el híbrido le devolvió al instante.

– Quizá, pero no tienes nada que hacer contra mi – Tras decir eso empezó a desabrocharse el traje, pero Stefan en un rápido movimiento se lo partió en dos, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

– Te lo tienes muy creído, Nik. Vamos a bajarte los humos – Sin más empujó a Klaus sobre el sofá y se colocó encima de él. Sin dejar de sonreír, se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

Klaus le sujetó la cabeza con las manos para impedir que se apartara. Le arrancaría la cabeza si atrevía a separarse de él y decidir que aquello era una locura. Por fortuna para ambos eso no pasó, Stefan no tenía ninguna intención de terminar con aquella deliciosa experiencia. Klaus gruñó contra sus labios. La temperatura subía por momentos y ninguno de los dos quería, ni se veía capaz de poder esperar más.

Stefan se separó para besarlo en el cuello, y así empezó a bajar, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo su pecho, hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Sonrió con picardía entonces, y en un movimiento rápido le quitó el cinturón, haciendo que el híbrido se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza, ansioso por que liberara su dolorida polla de una vez. _Dolía, joder._

Como si Stefan le hubiera leído la mente se rió entre dientes. Quiso partirle el cuello en ese mismo momento, pero entonces Stefan metió una mano en sus pantalones, tanteando el bulto por encima de la tela de sus bóxers. Sin darle tiempo a que prolongara aquella agobiante tortura el híbrido invirtió las posiciones, dejando al Salvatore debajo de él.

El lobo en él había vuelto a salir a la luz.

Le sonrió ampliamente.

– Aquí solo hay un macho alfa.

– Nik, joder... – Stefan puso una mano en los hombros del híbrido y la bajó acariciando su espalda desnuda. Clavó las uñas en su piel arrancándole un gruñido y seguidamente se arqueó contra él ansiando su contacto.

Sin previo aviso Klaus se separó y le arrancó los pantalones dejando su miembro erecto expuesto. Antes de que Stefan pudiera reaccionar, el híbrido bajó la cabeza y se lo metió en la boca, arrancándole una maldición.

– Joder, joder...

Klaus se lo metió lo más hondo que pudo, acoplando la mayor parte de su polla, transmitiéndole todo su calor, mientras jugaba con su lengua, pasándola rápidamente alrededor de su longitud. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión al ver a Stefan echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Mantenía los ojos cerrados en puro éxtasis, sin duda lo estaba gozando.

Klaus succionó con fuerza y cuando Stefan estaba al límite, al máximo punto del placer, se sacó la polla de la boca. Stefan lo miró frunciendo el ceño. No entendía por que coño había parado, estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Klaus sonrió con divertido deleite.

– Atrévete a decirme que no es la mejor mamada que te han hecho.

Oh, eso era. Quería que alimentara su asqueroso ego que ya tenía por las nubes. Sonrió de forma burlesca

– Porque se nota que tienes práctica en eso, ¿verdad?

– Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que aprendes cuando has vivido mil años.

Stefan rió entre dientes. Klaus habría experimentado muchas cosas en toda su larga vida, pero de todas formas no se esperó que soltara aquello. Lo dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, más bien parecía orgulloso.

– Y desde luego, eso no es lo único que he aprendido.

– Pues pon en práctica lo que has aprendido conmigo.

Nada más terminar la frase ya tuvo nuevamente al híbrido encima de él, lo besó una y otra vez, pasando sus habilidosas manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo, encendiéndolo cada vez más, pero Stefan no iba a conformarse con eso, él también quería hacerle lo mismo que él le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Quería verlo completamente desnudo, en todo su esplendor, solo para él.

– Quítate la ropa. – ordenó.

– Mmm… no me ha gustado nada el tono en el que has dicho eso, Salvatore.

Stefan gruñó. No quería jugar a ningún juego. Quizá en otra ocasión o después pero en esos momentos no estaba para aso. No aguantaba más, así que bajó la mano a los pantalones del híbrido con desesperación. Dado que éste no se lo impidió – es más, se echó a un lado del sofá para facilitárselo – Stefan entendió que Klaus estaba tan ansioso como él. El original se arqueó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo y entonces Stefan le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas de un tirón.

Se le hizo la boca agua al ver el pene erecto del híbrido.

Los ojos de Klaus brillaron con malicia.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó en tono provocador, de la misma forma con la que Stefan lo hizo minutos atrás. Esta vez el Salvatore no correspondió a su sonrisa. A velocidad vampirica le quitó los zapatos, los suyos propios, y terminó también de quitarle los pantalones por completo. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

De nuevo Klaus tomó el mando. Lo dejó debajo de él, mientras besaba su cuello y se iba incorporando lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Los movimientos del híbrido le recordaban a Stefan a los de un felino. Delicados, sigilosos. Klaus le sonrió y se incorporó entre sus piernas cuando el moreno las separó para acomodarlo. Stefan podía sentir su miembro erecto contra su muslo y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Klaus por su parte notaba el pene de Stefan contra su vientre, cosa que le encantaba, y se restregó un poco contra su cuerpo para prolongar la tortura de ambos.

– Klaus.

– No sabes el tiempo que llevo queriendo hacerte esto. – Mordió con delicadeza un punto en su cuello que lo hizo suspirar , y luego fue dejando un camino de besos por su clavícula

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Klaus sonrió.

– No voy a mentirte. Cuando te vi te odié. Y tu peinado me pareció ridículo.– Stefan rió entre dientes y Klaus lo calló con un beso

– ¿Me odiabas, mm?

– Oh, sí. – Klaus fue bajando la mano desde el pecho del Salvatore hasta su vientre, ahí se detuvo, sonrió a Stefan con picardía y siguió bajando.

Stefan soltó un suspiro y se removió contra él para que siguiera acariciándolo.

– ¿Sigues queriendo matarme?

– Solo si es posible matarte de un orgasmo.

El vampiro se rió, pero pronto su risa se tranformó en gemidos cuando Klaus empezó a masturbarlo, pero lo hizo con tanta lentitud que no estaba seguro de si le gustaba. Emitió un quejido.

– Poco tiempo después aprendí a dejar de lado mi odio por ti, pero sin embargo seguía queriendo asesinar a alguien cada vez que te veía con mi hermana.

– ¿Estabas celoso entonces? ¿Querías ser tu quien me besara? – Klaus gruñó y bajó la cabeza para robarle un beso.

– Quería deshacerme de mi hermana cada vez que os veía juntos. Quería partirle el cuello, desnudarte y hundirme en ti justo ahí mismo.

Stefan soltó un gemido y interpuso su mano entre sus cuerpos para darle placer a Klaus de la misma forma con la que se lo estaba dando él, pero antes de cerrar la mano en torno a su longitud, Klaus le agarró la muñeca y lo impidió, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, inmovilizándolo. Ese gesto le permitió quedarse más cerca de Stefan, pecho con pecho, piel con piel, y aunque Klaus había parado con sus atenciones a la polla de Stefan, de igual forma sintió como se le cortaba el aliento.

– No es en tu mano donde quiero estar.

Ambos podían leer el deseo en los ojos de otro, fue Stefan el primero en romper la distancia y besarlo apasionadamente, colocando una mano en su nuca para mantenerlo más cerca de él. Klaus gimió contra sus labios y bajó una mano, con la que levantó la pierna de Stefan, que alegremente la colocó en su cintura. Ese gesto le permitió un mejor ángulo para acariciar con un dedo la entrada del Salvatore, en un movimiento delicado y circular.

Cuando Stefan le mordió el labio inferior y luego introdujo la lengua en su boca, fue el permiso que necesitó, y de igual forma Klaus introdujo un dedo en su interior, arrancándole un quejido.

Fue moviendo su dedo dentro y fuera para que Stefan se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Poco después añadió un segundo dedo, esta vez Stefan no se quejó, sino que movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo con el que él lo follaba con los dedos.

Una vez Klaus notó que estaba listo, retiró sus dedos y buscó su mirada. Stefan se relamió los labios y le sonrió de forma provocadora, invitándolo a dar el siguiente paso. Instintivamente Klaus le devolvió la sonrisa y se incorporó sobre él. El vampiro le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para darle un mejor acceso.

Klaus se inclinó y lo besó con agresividad, marcándolo como suyo con ese beso. Cuando Stefan iba a profundizar el beso, se separó con rapidez.

– Voy a follarte Stefan. Y quiero que sepas que soy el único que lo hace, a partir de ahora nadie más te tocará como yo lo hago. Puedo asegurarte que durante el resto de la noche mi nombre va a ser lo único que vas a gritar.

Stefan sonrió.

– Eso habrá que verl… – antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Klaus se había hundido en él con una fuerte embestida que lo hizo gritar. – ¡Nik!

– Mmm una abreviatura de mi nombre también cuenta – Klaus sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, al inclinarse para hacerlo tuvo que hundirse más dentro de él y volvió a hacerle gritar.

– ¡Hijo de puta!

– ¿Demasiado grande para ti, _Ripper_?

Stefan no contestó, simplemente gimió cuando Klaus empezó a moverse en su interior con un ritmo lento pero constante.

– Dios… joder Stefan. Estás tan jodidamente apretado.

Esta vez fue Klaus el que gritó cuando el vampiro le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

– ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que vaya más lento?

– No pares joder.

Klaus rió entre dientes y después de darle un nuevo beso aumentó la velocidad y dureza de sus embestidas, arrancándole gemidos y gritos al Salvatore durante el resto de la noche. Y como bien había dicho, lo hizo gritar su nombre en multiples ocasiones. Abreviado y completo.

.

* * *

_Chicago, presente._

_._

Stefan llevaba media hora sentado sobre la cama de su antiguo apartamento cuando escuchó a Klaus abrir la puerta. No se volvió para mirarlo.

– No has hablado con Rebekah. – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Stefan no contestó.

Klaus suspiró.

– ¿Lo recuerdas todo? Incluso...

Por primera vez desde que recuperó los recuerdos Stefan emitió un sonido. Se rió entre dientes.

– Sí, Klaus. Lo recuerdo todo.

Se tensó cuando el híbrido se sentó a su lado. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, hasta que sorpresivamente Stefan preguntó en un susurro lo que llevaba merodeando por su mente desde hacía rato.

– ¿Por qué, Klaus?

El original no necesitó preguntarle a que se refería. Suspiró con pesadez antes de contestar.

– Lo hice para mantenerte con vida.

Stefan se volvió hacia él furioso.

– ¿Qué?

– No me quedó otra opción. Tuve que borrarte los recuerdos, él…

– No. – Stefan rió entre dientes y se levantó de la cama. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Era una ridiculez.

Una estupidez.

Era…

No tenía sentido.

Stefan se pasó las manos por el pelo como un maniaco. Apretó los puños alrededor de su cabello y tiró con furia de él. No era capaz de asimilar aquello, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué borrar sus recuerdos? ¿Por qué conservar sus recuerdos lo ponía en peligro? ¿Quién demonios era ÉL?

– ¡Dime por qué!

– Stefan. – Klaus se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro, acto que pareció quemar al Salvatore, porque se giró rápidamente y lo encaró.

\- No. No quiero que me lo expliques. Me importa una mierda quien fuera él ¿vale? Me has jodido bien, Klaus – escupió su nombre con asco, remarcando el ''Klaus'' y fue eso lo que más molestó al híbrido, el hecho de que lo llamara así y no Nik como siempre había hecho. De alguna forma fue un gesto de desprecio a su amistad – No sé quien coño quería matarme y me importa una mierda. Aunque tal vez lo que quería era matarte a ti y no a mi. ¿Eso es lo que hiciste, cubrir tus huellas? ¡Eres un cobarde!

– ¡No entiendes nada!

Klaus apretó los puños con fuerza intentando controlar su gran temperamento, Stefan ignoró eso. Estaba demasiado afectado para importarle lo que Klaus pudiera llegar a hacerle.

– ¡Eres tú el que no entiende nada! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? ¡Me lo arrebataste todo!

Klaus lo observó con confusión.

– ¿Con que derecho tú me borraste todos los recuerdos? ¿Con que derecho me arrebataste una parte de mi vida? ¡Durante tanto tiempo me he sentido tan jodidamente vacío!

– ¡Tenía que hacerlo Stefan!

– ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?! – Llegados a ese punto Stefan sobrepasó todo su limite, sus facciones vampiricas salieron a la luz y rugió mostrando sus colmillos al híbrido.

– ¡No podía hacer eso! – Gritó Klaus enrabiado perdiendo la cordura a cada segundo que pasaba.

– ¿Y por qué cojones devolverme mis recuerdos? ¿Pensabas que todo volvería a ser como antes? ¡Me has jodido la vida! ¡Durante este verano me has arruinado! ¿Y recuerdas? ¡Has matado a la mujer que amo!

Ante eso último Klaus se perdió por completo, venas negras se remarcaron bajo sus ojos y a velocidad vampirica lo empotró contra la pared.

– ¡Esuchame bien, Stefan! Tenía que protegerte. Ese hijo de puta te hubiera matado, no pude llevarte conmigo, nos habrían descubierto de igual forma. – Stefan rugió e hizo el amago de morderlo pero Klaus lo detuvo cogiéndolo del cuello. - ¡Sí, te arruiné la vida! Me recordarás para siempre como el bastardo hijo de puta que intenta convertirte en quien eras antes, ¡No pretendo cambiarte! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú! Este – Lo señaló de pies a cabeza – No eres tú, Stefan. Este de aquí es patético. Ambos sabemos quien eres en realidad.

Como si una fuerza demoniaca lo hubiera poseído Stefan giró la mano y le partió la muñeca a Klaus, que soltó un grito desgarrador, más provocado por la rabia que por el dolor. Al verse libre por unos segundos Stefan cogió la botella vacía de bourbon y la partió sobre la mesa, consiguiendo con eso un arma afilada lista para desgarrar la piel del híbrido.

– ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

En el momento en el que levantó el brazo para atacarlo, Klaus fue mucho más rápido y lo impidió. Le dio un rodillazo en la barriga que le cortó la respiración y le bloqueó ambos brazos.

Por la fuerza con la que Stefan sostuvo la botella, esta acabó estallando en cientos de pedazos. Varios de ellos que salieron disparados por los aires los cortaron, pero estaban tan encolerizados que ni los notaron.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡engañate cuanto quieras! Repitete a ti mismo lo buena persona que eres si es que eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches, pero en el fondo sabes que es todo una mentira.

– No tienes ni idea – siseó. – no estás en mi vida, no me conoces.

– En eso te equivocas. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Y si te digo que este no eres tú, estoy en lo cierto. Si te digo que no estabas enamorado de Elena – ante la mención Stefan se estremeció. Klaus solo sonrió sabiendo la verdad – Sabes que estoy en lo cierto.

– ¡vete al infierno! – Hizo un movimiento para librarse del híbrido, para golpearlo, huir de allí y buscar una forma de asesinarlo para siempre, y de haber tenido la oportunidad, quizá alguna de esas fases las hubiera cumplido, pero no fue el caso, y Klaus se adelantó a sus movimientos. Estrellando sus labios con los suyos.

Ante el contacto toda resistencia de Stefan murió.

La ira que guardaba en su interior desapareció por momentos, y poco a poco, las piezas del puzzle de su vida empezaron a encajar.

Estuvo perdido durante mucho tiempo, había un vacío en su interior que no sabía explicar, un sentimiento muerto. Se aferró a Elena como si fuera su vía de escape, creyó que con ella volvería la felicidad, y se cumplió durante un tiempo, porque confundió lo que sentía por ella con algo más poderoso. Ahora que recordó una parte de su vida toda esa fantasía se destruyó.

Volvió a la realidad en el mismo momento en el que sus recuerdos volvieron a él.

Aquellos recuerdos eran piezas esenciales en su vida. Trajeron con ellos un significado, una explicación a ese vacío, y un nuevo sentimiento.

Al sentir los labios del híbrido contra los suyos todo volvió a estar en su sitio. Las piezas se fueron uniendo, y como si todo él fuera un puzzle, por primera vez en casi cien años Stefan se sintió completo.

* * *

Aquí falta sexo xD


End file.
